Total Drama: Reeds Island
The first season of Alpha Ranger's Total Drama canon series, began on April 1, 2017 with twenty-two brand new contestants and twenty-six dramatic episodes. Twenty-six episodes, twenty-two people, one winner. Episode One ~ The First Impressions (April 1, 2017) "Alex." The teenage boy returned. The camera then zoomed over to where two girls were giggling at a buff guy but kept moving onwards. It showed a girl cheering, a boy petting a chicken, another guy with a pop-up chemistry set, and then finally came to a halt at a girl spinning around. The girl saw the camera and introduced herself, "Kyndall! I'm practicing to be a Disney Princess! Hopefully Rapunzel!" Kyndall threw some of her very long, blonde hair back. Her hair then proceeded to get stuck in the strings of a guy's guitar. The sounds then came to a sudden stop, with bad, ear piercing melodies, causing a lot of people to cover their ears. The music playing boy grinned an apologetic smile and waved to everyone politely, who only turned back around. A girl with a black bob and shin guards was steadily bouncing a ball with her forearm, most likely a volleyball player, considering it was a volleyball. In another one of the ship's evergoing corners, a girl was studying and solving complexed equations to get ready for whatever may come. All she did was work. The boat continued on its way until it mysteriously stopped. A few members of the ship looked out with anxious faces. They shrugged and sat back down quietly. With a quick short and straightforward announcement, the host of the show, Chris McLean appeared. "Welcome, victims!" He said on the television. "You will soon have a limited amount of time to gather all of your stuff, and hopefully, swim to shore or raft to shore!" A few gasps were heard. He then blew the air horn. "Quick!" A blonde girl, with her hair in a braid screamed. She darted over to the side and gathered a few of her many suitcases. "Whatever! He can't make us!" A handsome, eye candy boy screamed. The engine was soon blown, and the ship started to sink. "Oh, yes he can, Corey!" One of Corey's assumed already friend shouted. The two worked together to carry as much as possible, without drowning. One girl hid in the corner balled up, until a girl in heels, practically ran over to try to attempt to help her. "My name is Rachel! Pleased to meet you! Great! Let's go!" She grabbed the girl's hand, and they made their way up to the top of the ship. Both genders were seen either screaming, running, or panicking. A boy with scientific glasses observed the situation, stating, "There seems only to be a minimum of two lifeboats, one that has a capacity of five, and another with six!" Although no one would have cared, they did this time. The cheerleader girl hopped in one with three other guys and two girls. Another group finished jumping into the last boat, paddling as hard as they could. "WOO LETS GO GUYS!" Zoe yelled while jumping into the water. Everyone ignored her. One girl screamed, the one in heels, identified as Rachel. "I will get my outfit wet-" was all she had managed before a guy shoved her off the top of the yacht into the water, diving in after her. The two then floated onto their luggage all the way to the shore. Multiple splashes were heard and the sounds of flapping arms. Once everyone was to shore, half were on the beach, the other half on the rafts. "Welcome to Total Drama: Reeds Island!" The host announced, with a very grumpy looking Chef. All the contestants grumbled, most yelling and screaming. "This will be your home for the next couple of months," Chris took a pause and eyed everyone before continuing. "As you battle it out for one million dollars!" A few people cheered, while some were happy but yet, still annoyed. "Let me explain a few things, first of all," The confident host continued while ignoring Daphne. "The confessional is where you can leak your evil plans or any drama you wish to spill to the whole viewing world!" The players just stood there nervously, looking around at their new 'home.' The host strolled over, with the camera following him to where he pulled down a projector, with pictures of marshmallows and logs for seats, "The elimination ceremony works with, if you are called safe; you get a marshmallow. The last person without one is deemed, eliminated." Spat Chris. A lot of people shuddered at this. "Especially since you won't know your fate! We have a new elimination process!" Chris introduced a giant pipe with multiple different paths, leading to many different fates. "This slide can take you anywhere! To a sewer, Egypt, eel infested lake, and so on! Of course, they are all labeled," He smirked. "So you'll know where you're heading before you get there!" Definitely, more people, shivered. "To start off this thing, I'm Chris," He flashed a smile. "And this is Chef!" He pointed at the tall male next to him. "First thing's first, introduction with teams." Chris pointed to the first person and proceeded. "On the raft, Avery, Ry, Noah, Corey, Danielle, Cassidy, Kris, Alex, Daphne, Logan, and Samuel. You are now: Team Ukuhambisha Catfish! Translated from the language Zulu to The Hovering Catfish! We'll simply call you team Ukuhambisha though. Or just Team Uku." The new team lined up on the shore and stared at each other, examining each other. "The swimmers; Rachel, Brad, Eugene, Fisher, Howard, Wolf, Fiona, Harmony, Jessica, Zoe, and Kyndall! Now known as kokuntengantenga panda." Chris widened his eyes at the name, "Team Koku for short. Also known as: Wavering Pandas!" The contestants moved into their cabins, some excited by the new experience, some not excited at all. Rachel was seen staring down everyone she saw around her cabin, weighing the pros and cons of who should be in her new alliance. Rachel saw Eugene and Brad sitting on some logs around the fire, and her evil plan went to work. ~Confessional: Rachel~ "One person that is physically active, one person that is mentally strong, perfect! Rachel said while smiling and acting innocent. (CONF END) "Hey, guys," Rachel said as she greeted herself kindly to Brad and Eugene. "Hi?" Eugene responded. Rachel smiled, "I think the three of us should be in an alliance, think about it, we have the brains, and the brawns, two ultimate weapons in a show like this." "Okay!" Eugene immediately said. "Errr, I don't know," Brad said. "Well, you will have two other people's votes to keep you safe," Rachel smiled. " Fine, I'm in," Brad responded. ~Confessional: Eugene~ "She must think I'm stupid; you just earned yourself a target Rachel," Eugene smiled. (CONF END) ~Confessional: Brad~ "Alright! I already learned myself an alliance! WOOO!" Brad cheered. (CONF END) ~Confessional: Rachel~ Rachel sat in the confessional quietly, and then suddenly burst out in laughter. (CONF END) ~Confessional: Avery~ The camera passed to her, sitting there with a bored expression on her face. "My team seems decent, I suppose. But Samuel's on it, and we've had a recent bad break up. I can't believe we both got on this show together!" She grumbled and hid her head between her knees and her hands. (CONF END) ~Confessional: Chris~ "That's what happens when you talk about Samuel in your audition." Chris laughs loudly. (CONF END) "Our first challenge consists of," The host took a dramatic pause. "A baton hand-off obstakill course! It's just basic for now, I know." A little after, everyone was standing at what seemed to be a horrific, spikey, punching, hard obstacle course. "There's eleven different stations. Figure out who goes where. The first consists of running over punching bags - They hurt - the next with tire hoops, then the swinging mud rope, after that dodging spikes, swinging doors, giant hammers, small - but deadly - crabs, tennis balls shooting at you, -by chef-, trap doors, slippery ice, and last but not least, lasers." After decision making, the teams were split up and everyone in their rightful spots. The starters - Ry and Wolf - held their batons with a firm grip. "Ready? Set?" Chris then let out a giant, ear piercing wail caused by the air horn. "Heh," He snickered. "Go!" Both being males, Ry and Wolf knew this would be a little tricky. Wolf was running quick and dodging the sudden punching bags, for when he accidentally fell on top of one that got him right in the groin. "Ow! The kiwis!" Wolf exclaimed while Chris burst out laughing. Ry made easy of it and handed it off to Avery, with Wolf just behind him, passing it on to Fisher. The kawaii girl did quick work and had great foot collaborate with each of her feet moving in and out swiftly from the tires. "Team Uku in the lead!" Fisher struggled a tad but somehow beat Avery for when she slipped and fell, busting her chin, but getting up quick. Fisher threw it to Kyndall, who took it in one hand and gracefully spun around, wasting a little time. Team Koku had just handed it off to Samuel, who sprinted for the rope, with both teams latching on to the ropes and swinging a couple of swings across. Both made it at the same time, meaning they both handed it off at the same time. When the batons were given to Fiona and Danielle, they started running carefully, dodging every spike that flew out of the unexpecting ground. ~Confessional: Danielle~ Only one word was spoken from her: "Harsh." (CONF END) A small piece of Fiona's skirt had attached to the spike, causing her to stop it and attempt to fix it, with her team looking with a bit of anger and disappointment in their eyes. Danielle smirked and easily made gangway across to the next obstacle. Swiping it from her grip, Noah took off, but Fiona had just caught up and handed it to Howard, "Go!" That he did. A door swung open, and Noah attempted to go through it, but it quickly shut on him, forcing him to choose another. Howard simply barged through, busting all the doors down and passed it off to his teammate, Eugene. "Didn't know you could do that," was Noah's answer before he as well did it. Kris and Eugene continued on their way from the doors, to ducking down underneath giant swinging hammers. "Watch it!" Team player, Kris called out to the opposing member. Eugene didn't see and was soon struck by the hammer and fell to the ground, soon gaining strength again and finishing. Kris had already finished; now Daphne ran with the baton in her hand. Her strapped on heels helped her to keep away from the crab's pinchers as she made quick and efficient work, leaving Harmony in the dust. "Here!" The red-headed, mystery solving girl said, giving the baton to Logan. The cowboy ducked and dodged a lot of incoming shots being fired, before getting knocked in the face. This gave Jessica - the new baton holder - time to pass the other team. "Get up!" Cassidy yelled to Logan, while Jessica was busy handing off the baton to Rachel. The pop queen took off in a, almost, a wind of dust, by running so quickly; somehow in heels. The mathlete followed close behind, both teams quickly jumping over trap doors, and then handing it to their respective teammates. Alex, second from last obstacle runner, slid on the ice gracefully but hit the ground as soon as the wood came, holding the baton in the air for Corey. "Wow! This is intense!" Chris shouted from the sidelines. Zoe danced perfectly on the ice, giving it to the last teammate of the Koku team; Brad. It was an epic race, each person dodging the lasers that came from many ways. Brad, who was very buff, with a wide body, not fat, but muscled, contained a bit harder time. Corey, having a skinnier body type, lept over the last laser, but fell, not being able to maintain balance. Brad had caught up and was racing to the finish line, Corey trailing behind him. "Thank you, cross country!" He yelled as he zoomed past his opponent and took the win for his team. "Team Uku wins!" Their whole team cheered as the others sulked in disappointment. ~Confessional: Corey~ Corey was shown kissing the air and making number one signs with his finger. (CONF END) ~Confesional: Brad~ "Muscles." He sighed. (CONF END) "All you have, Team Koku, is a date with me at the elimination ceremony! But since all of you don't know each other yet, we'll just start it soon. Chris announced as it finally started getting dark. Team Uku headed back to their new cabin while the other team met Chris. "You need to think smart, should you vote Brad for being muscular? I mean, you don't know each other, so it's the easiest thing to do. Be logical!" Before the elimination, Team Koku was seen in front of their cabin sulking and speaking about the vote. "I think that we should vote Brad," The confident cheerleader, Harmony continued, "He messed up the challenge." "No!" Eugene insisted. "Why not?" Harmony questioned. Eugene sat quietly with not much of a response, with Brad smiling awkwardly and everyone else giving him a stare. ~Confessional: Harmony~ "Good job making yourself more of a threat than Brad. My vote goes to Eugene. (CONF END) ~Confessional: Eugene~ "I should vote for whoever I suspect could be a real problem towards me in the future. Sorry Brad, I will be seen as less of a threat without you." (CONF END) ~Confessional: Jessica~ "Maybe I should just stay out of all of this drama," Jessica said while voting for Brad. (CONF END) After the votes, the host started handing out marshmallows. He called out names and tossed the players their symbols of safety. "Rachel, Kyndall, Fisher, Howard, Harmony, Jessica, Zoe, Wolf, and Eugene.." They reached out and caught it one by one, except for Eugene, who somehow dropped his despite being the closest to Chris. Chris looked at Fiona and Brad. "Fiona," He started, her ears perking up as she heard her name. "When your skirt got caught on that spike, instead of just letting a little rip, you took your proper, short, precious time undoing it. This had cost valuable time." Fiona sighed unhappily. "We all know your problem, Brad." Brad also sighed in a disappointed tone. "The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris took an exceedingly long time with the two up-for-elimination contestants looked around nervously. "Fiona." She sighed with relief and got up to claim her safety idol. "So long, Brad, physically sad now." Chris mocked. ~Confessional: Fiona~ "They will regret this! All of this!" Fiona screeched. (CONF END) Everyone was now on the pier, with the giant pipe as Brad's backside was facing his fate. He grumbled and complained, still watching everyone. Chris faced him. "Any last words?" Chris asked. "Yes!" Brad exclaimed, but of course, before he could say anything, the nasty host had turned the pipe valve. It sucked the now eliminated contestant up and took him to a place with many different ways. Brad screamed as he shot forward, a little to the left and straight into one that he could barely read, marked as, 'The Amazon.' Of course, there were bunches of dangerous animals there, but Brad had got a little better than was yet to come. As Brad finally disappeared from sight, his muffled yells still heard, Chris said, "What will happen next? Will Eugene and Harmony go towards each other? Will Zoe be noticed? Tune in next week On... Total Drama: Reeds Island!" He held his hands up prompting the episode to end. NOTE: ELIMIMATION TABLE BELOW (If you want to see) Elimination Table